Неканоничное plants vs zonbies вики:Время блокировок.
Администраторы этой вики могут заблокировать вас за определённые нарушения. Здесь предоставлено время некоторых блокировок. Спам За спам выдаётся блокировка: * Неделя (огромный спам и 2 раза спамить) * Две недели (3-4 раза) * Бессрочная (5 и более) Оскорбления За оскорбления выдаётся блокировка: * Неделя + бан в чате на 3 недели (1 раз) * Две недели + бан в чате на бессрочно (2 раза) * Бессрочная (3 и более раз) Вандализм: * 1 неделя (1, 2, 3 и более раз) * 3 недели (4, 5, 6 и более раз) * 1 месяц (7, 8, 9 и более раз) * 3 месяца (10-20 и более раз) * 6 месяцев (20-40 и более раз) * 1 год (40-90 и более раз) * 3 года (90-1000 раз) * 5 лет (1000 - 2000 и более раз) * Бессрочная (2000 и более раз) Редактирование чужих профилей без предупреждения владельца профиля За такое нарушение выдаётся блокировка: * Неделя (1 раз) * Бессрочная (2 и более раз) Исползование мата Матерится на этой вики КАТЕГОРИЧЕСКИ ЗАПРЕЩЕННО! За употребление мата выдаётся блокировка: * 1 год (1 раз) * Бессрочная (2 и более раз) Расширять свою власть (для администраторов) Администраторы, запомните! Администратор - не король! Администратор - не выше других участников! Администратор - не имеет права банить без причины! За расширение своей власти администратора администратор получает: * Бан на 4 недели (1 раз) * Снятие статуса администратора (2 раза) * При наезжании на других админов с требованием вернуть статус администратора бывший администратор получает бессрочный бан. Например: Бывший Админ. - Я отомщу тебе, АДМИН ПРИДУРКОВАТЫЙ! Я ТЕБЯ УНИИИИИЧТООООООЖУУУУ!!!! За сообщения по такому типу бывший администратор получает бессрочный бан. БУДЕТ ДОПОЛНЕНО English The administrators of this wiki can block you for certain violations. Here is the time of some locks. Spam For spam issued blocking: Week (huge spam and 2 times spam) Two weeks (3-4 times) Unlimited (5 or more) Insults Insults are granted blocking: Week + ban in chat for 3 weeks (1 time) Two weeks + a ban in the chat on indefinitely (2 times) Unlimited (3 or more times) Vandalism: 1 week (1, 2, 3 or more times) 3 weeks (4, 5, 6 or more times) 1 month (7, 8, 9 or more times) 3 months (10-20 or more times) 6 months (20-40 or more times) 1 year (40-90 and more times) 3 years (90-1000 times) 5 years (1000 - 2000 and more times) Unlimited (2000 or more times) Editing someone else's profiles without warning the profile owner For such a violation is issued a lock: Week (1 time) Unlimited (2 or more times) Use Mat Edit Cursing on this wiki is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN! For the use of the mat is issued a lock: 1 year (1 time) Unlimited (2 or more times) Expand your power (for administrators) Administrators, remember! The administrator is not the king! Administrator - not higher than other participants! Administrator - has no right to ban without a reason! For expanding his administrator power, an administrator receives: Ban for 4 weeks (1 time) Removing administrator status (2 times) When driving to other admins with the requirement to return the administrator's status, the former administrator receives an unlimited ban. For example: Former Admin. - I will take revenge on you, ADMIN FAN! I AM YOU UNIIIIICHTOOOOOOZHUUUU !!!! For messages on this type, the former administrator receives a perpetual ban. WILL BE ADDED